Mommy
by Ashen Lilies
Summary: Mommy wasn't ever coming back.   Anniversary Fic!


**I'm writing this one-shot to celebrate my one year anniversary of being a Fanfiction author. I would like to take a moment to thank ALL of my readers and reviewers for the kind words, constructive criticism, and new ideas. You truly have helped me to grow as a writer :)**

Where was Mommy?

She had told him that she was coming right back, and that when she did , they were going to go to a special place. A place where they would be safe. Safe from the people Mommy always seemed to be worried about. She told him of men, men in black suits and black sunglasses that were looking for them. She said that her friends would help them be safe from the men, and they would be free. Why had she said free? Free from what? Weren't they already free? But then, Mommy had always spoken strangely like that…after she got her laptop.

In the past months, Mommy had spent _hours_ on her laptop, and she would never let him see what she was working so hard on. When she wasn't working on her laptop, she was pacing around the living room, biting her lower lip, her eyes distant in thought. He had started to worry about Mommy. Why was she so nervous? Why was she on her laptop all the time? Was she doing something bad? He decided she was, once she told him about the men. Tall, fast, emotionless machine men who wanted to find them.

Was Mommy going crazy? Machine men? What in the world was she talking about?

…

The night she left was the scariest and strangest night he could remember.

"Sweetie, Mommy is going to see her friends, you wait here, ok? When I come back, we're going to leave somewhere, somewhere safe, somewhere where they can't find us." She whispered.

He frowned, "Why? I don't understand Mommy. Why can't I come with you?"

She glanced around the room, as if someone was watching them, "Honey, I can't tell you right now. You have to wait till I come back, then I will explain everything. But you have to wait here for me, alright?"

"O…ok Mommy…come back soon." He said, tears forming in his large grey eyes.

She pulled him close to her chest, "I will. Mommy loves you Tucker."

And then she was gone. She hadn't returned yet…and it had been three days.

Here he was, staring at the blank, white wall, waiting for his Mommy to come back. The drip, drip, drip of their leaky faucet, and the currying of mice in the walls was about to drive him absolutely mad. Then they came.

The men slammed into the apartment, and looked over to see him staring emotionlessly at the wall. For a moment, they did nothing, the simply looked at the child. The child that hadn't noticed that three complete strangers where in his home, and hadn't flinched at the sound of strange footsteps. He seemed almost dead, until he turned around to look at them with tired eyes.

"What do you want? Where's Mommy?" he asked, his voice raspy like sand paper.

"We will tell you, if you come with us." The tallest man said, in a voice that was both soothing and menacing at the same time.

He stood up to face him, "You're then men Mommy talked about. The men in black. The men who she was so scared of."

The other only smiled slyly, "Come with us, and I will explain everything to you. We aren't going to hurt you."

"No. Mommy said not to trust you." He said quietly.

The men took a step towards him, "What else did Mommy tell you about us?"

He turned back to the wall, "She said you might ask that if you found me. She told me not t tell you anything."

"Why do you think Mommy hasn't come back, Tucker?" He said, his tone as condescending as his expression.

A horrible, cold, slimy feeling spread throughout his body. He felt like a white hot piece of metal had been dropped through his stomach. His breathing grew short and shallow.

"Where…where's Mommy? Where's Mommy? _What did you do to her!" _he shrieked, his voice cracking in fear and anger.

And when the man's smile grew larger and more sinister, he realized the terrible, icy truth.

Mommy wasn't ever coming back. Mommy was dead.

**Thank you everyone. Please review :D**


End file.
